PWE: Pysco Wrestling Entertainment
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Hello, ZERO here and this is PWE re-booted. The roster is here and the story will start soon. Now, I know these chapters aren't by the rules, but it's just temporary. Rated M for violence, language, and questionable situation.


**Hello, ZERO MASON here and I have info. MCW is being cancelled and I'm restarting PWE. Now, the few oc for MCE have been placed here and will be used. This is set after the main PPV, Psyc-Con.**

**Here are the champions, PPV, and roster.**

**Psycho World Title: **Vacated

**Blood Title: **Evan Cross

**Twin Pscho Titles****: **The Slasher (TheExploder and Jason Krueger)

**Crazy Chick Title: **Dakota

**Psyco Flying Title: **Kenny Stevens

**Crazy States Title: **Graveyard.

Jan: Last Man Standing (Royal Rumble).

Feb: No Escape (Elimantion Chamber)

Mar: Psyc-Con (WrestleMania) The fic is set the Monday After.

Apl: Broken, Beat And Scarred (Extreme Rules)

May: King Of Hell (King of the Ring)

Jun: Roulette (Money in the Bank)

Jul: Blood Red Vengeance (Bad Blood)

Aug: Summer Fever (SummerSlam)

Sep: Psycho Night (Night of Champions)

Oct: Ninth Circle (Hell in the Cell)

Nov: Insane Asylum (Survivor Series)

Dec: Seasons Beatings (TLC)

Full Name: Jeff Markus Harris

Ring Name: Jeff Knife

Nickname: The Killer

Gneder: male

Hometown: Missouri

Height: 6'0

Weight: 216

Build: cruiserweight

Personality: Crazy, nuts, insane, psyhcotic

Gimick: A Killer who smiles and says Go To Sleep

Normal Clothes: A white hoodie

Ring Clothes: Black pants and black shows

Wrestling Style: Techincal

Similar Wrestlers: Jeff Hardy

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel

Theme Music: Saw music

Favorite Moves:

1. Dropkick

2. Backbreaker

3. Playmaker

Finishing Moves:

1. Go to Sleep

2. The Smiler (Modified Playmaker)

3.

Manager?: Pinkamena Diane Pie

Tag Team or Stable?: none

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) Psycho World Title and Psycho Flying

Intro: Indro begins with the words Go to Sleep

Any Weapons: A real knife

Full Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie

Ring Name: Pinkamena Pie

Nickname: none

Gneder: female

Hometown: Missouri

Height: 5'9

Weight: Censored

Build: Once agin censored

Personality: basically the same as Jeff Knife

Gimick: A psycho killer

Normal Clothes: tank top, jeans and boots

Ring Clothes: Same as Normal clothes

Wrestling Style: Diva style

Similar Wrestlers: Karma

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): heel

Theme Music: psyhco shower theme

Favorite Moves:

1. Stinkface

driver

3.

Finishing Moves:

1. Kimura lock

2.

3.

Manager?: none

Tag Team or Stable?: none

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) Crazy chick title

Intro: None

Any Weapons: any deadly weapon

Full Name: Ben Jones Michael

Ring Name: Ben Elegy

Nickname: The Drowned

Gneder: male

Hometown: A cursed town

Height: 6'0

Weight: 211

Build: light heavyweight

Personality: good, but a little insane

Gimick: a nutty person

Normal Clothes: baseball cap, green t-shirt, brown pants, and shoes

Ring Clothes: Brown pants and boots

Wrestling Style: High flyers

Similar Wrestlers: Evan bourne

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: Song of unhealing

Favorite Moves:

1. Superkick

2. Neckbreaker

3. Death valley driver

Finishing Moves:

1. blackout stomp

2.

3.

Manager?: none

Tag Team or Stable?: none

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) World, US, tag team

Intro: none

Any Weapons: none

Name: Christina Jones

Nickname: CJ Sparks

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Hometown: San Diego, CA

Height: 5'5

Weight: 146 lbs

Hair: Dark brown hair tied into a ponytail

Skin Color: Light tanned skin

Bodytype: Average with a light four pack, brown eyes

Personality: Very determined, a definite risk taker, she's a bit geeky (Like AJ Lee) at times but is not afraid to show off.

Face/Heel: Face

Gimmick: N/A

Regular Clothes: Dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, black and silver tennis shoes

Wrestling Clothes: Silver and blue tank top with a black star on the left shoulder, black wrestling pants with navy blue and silver stars on the right pant leg.

Wrestling Similarity: Jimmy Rave and Colt Cabana

Wrestling Style: Technical Brawler and Submission Artist

Theme Song: Dark Horses- Switchfoot

Signatures:

1. Scoop Powerslam

2. Flip Neckbreaker

3. Flash Kick

Finishers:

1. Lights Out! (Starts out like Trouble in Paradise but ends with a big boot)

2. Spark of Genius (Cravate Countdown)

3. Spark Of A Chance (Bridging Chin Lock)

Paired Up: Yes

If yes with who: Jason Wells

Ring Entrance: Comes out to her music, looks around the arena, bows to the ring, comes down the aisle high fiving the fans, gets in the ring and bows to her opponent

Title To Most Likely Go After: Women's

Accesories: Necklace with a lightning bolt

Name: Jason Wells

Nickname:

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Height: 5'10

Weight: 246 lbs.

Hair: Messy black hair

Skin Color: Light tanned skin

Bodytype: Average built, green eyes

Personality: He's always ready to go, loves to perform for the fans. Doesn't care who he faces, he goes in with a fist full of courage and win or lose, he'll leave with his head held high

Face/Heel: Face

Gimmick: N/A

Regular Clothes: Emerald Green t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, blue and black Nikes

Wrestling Clothes: Shirtless, camo wrestling pants

Wrestling Similarity: AJ Styles, Samoa Joe

Wrestling Style: High flyer and technical

Theme Song: My Town- Hollywood Undead

Signatures:

1. Shining Wizard

2. Dragon Suplex

3. Super Kick

Finishers:

1. Ghost Driver (Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker)

2. Rubix Cube

3. K.O.D (Kiss Of Death)- Rolling Elbow

Paired Up: Yes

If yes with who: CJ Sparks

Tag Team or Stable: If necessary then yes

Ring Entrance: Just like CM Punk's entrance

Titles: World, US, Intercontinental

Full Name:Bennet Curse

Ring Name:Bennet Curse

Nickname:The Iron Monger

Gender: Male

Hometown:Parts Unknown

Height:6'1

Weight:219 lbs

Build:Muscular like an Heavyweight MMA Fighter

Personality:A mixture of Kane and Brock Lesnar

Gimmick:An unstoppable force like Goldberg or Brock Lesnar

Normal Clothes:Camouflage patterned muscle T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots

Ring Clothes:Urban camouflage fight shorts, black boots, black and green fingerless gloves, black elbow pads

Wrestling Style:Powerhouse

Similar Wrestlers:Goldberge and Brock Lesnar

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):Heel

Theme Music:Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin

Favorite Moves:

From Hell

Finishing Moves:

Fallout (Spinning High Angle Pedigree)

Manager?:Maybe

Tag Team or Stable?:None

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)

Intro:Comes out like Brock Lesnar but with Triple H Lighting

Any Weapons:None, Prefers fists

Any thing I missed:None

Full Name:Red Murdock

Ring Name:Red Murdock

Nickname:The Virus

Gender:Male

Hometown:Blackpool, England

Height:6'0

Weight:200 Ibs

Build:Like a mix of young and current Chris Jericho

Personality:Cold, no-nonsense attitude, fierce, serious, Intelligent

Gimmick:He is a tough fighter that thinks he's "The Best In The World", which is a claim he plans to back up. Never cheats in matches

Normal Clothes:A short sleeve red shirt with a black skull in the front with the caption "Virus Rebellion" at the bottom of the skull, black pants, & black and red shoes

Ring Clothes:Red tights with large black skeleton wings on the sides, black boots with a flame pattern, red fingerless gloves

Wrestling Style:Technical Wrestler

Similar Wrestlers:Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):Heel

Theme Music:King Of My World by Saliva

Favorite Moves:

Suplex

Kick

Finishing Moves:

Infected Cross(Crossface)

Lock (One Legged Boson Crab)

Impact (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

Manager?:Nyoka Macho (girlfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?:With Jason Krueger and Nyoka

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) Psycho World Title, Twin Psycho Titles, and Blood Title

Intro:Has Chris Jericho's Heel entrance but with red fireworks and red lighting, before he his music starts a computer voice comes on and says "Caution: A Virus Has Be Detected"

Any Weapons:A Black Singapore Cane

Any thing I missed:Has a scar over right eye and red spike hair

Full Name:Rosa Blackpool

Ring Name:Nyoka Macho Swahili for "Snake Eyes")

Nickname:The Circus Ringleader

Gender:Female

Hometown:Parts Unknown

Height:5'8

Weight:136 lbs

Build:Very Athletic Gymnast

Personality:Weird, Hyper, Very Deranged

Gimmick:Similar to WWE's The Boogeyman but without the worms

Normal Clothes:Wears a black & red circus ringmaster outfit

Ring Clothes:Black fingerless gloves, a black shirt with a red snake design on the front, black and red tights, black boots with a red line on the sides

Wrestling Style:High Flyer

Similar Wrestlers:Sin Cara

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):Tweener

Theme Music:WWF The Brood Theme

Favorite Moves:

3.450 Splash

Finishing Moves:

Bite (Punt to the head)

Pain Killer (Omoplata Crossface)

Reward (Kneeing cradle back to belly piledriver)

Manager?:Red Murdock (Boyfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?:With Red and Jason Krueger

Titles most likely do go after - Crazy Chick Title

Intro:Like the Boogeyman's but without the worms

Any Weapons:None

Any thing I missed:Wears snake colored contacts and face paint

Full Name: James Griffin  
Ring Name: James Griffin  
Nickname: None  
Gender: Male  
Hometown: Miami, Florida  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 225 lbs  
Build: Kind of fat  
Personality: Really heartless, hates high flying wrestlers with a passion. Thinks that he's the most dominant and powerful person in history. Also a bully.  
Gimmick: A High Flying hating bully.  
Normal Clothes: Black pants, a grey T-shirt, and white sneakers  
Ring Clothes: Red wrestling shorts and black boots  
Wrestling Style: Brawler  
Similar Wrestlers: Wade Barret, Batista, and Bully Ray  
Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel  
Theme Music: Bully by Shinedown  
Favorite Moves:  
1. European uppercut  
2. Spinebuster  
3. Big Boot  
Finishing Moves:  
1. Stay Down (Wasteland)  
2. Grounded (Batista Bomb)  
3. Bully Bomb  
Manager?:None  
Tag Team or Stable?: None  
Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.): Psycho Wold Title, Blood Title, and Psycho Flying Title (The last one just to anger the high flying wrestlers)  
Intro: A combination Bully Ray's and Batista's Heel entrance  
Any Weapons: None  
Any thing I missed: He will pick fights with any high flyer, Face or Heel

Full Name: Hernan Ortiz  
Ring Name: Hernan Ortiz  
Nickname: The New Enigma  
Gender: Male  
Hometown: San Diego, California  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 195 lbs  
Build: Similar to Jeff Hardy's  
Personality: Sort of cocky, but really nice, hates bullies, gets angry when someone hurts his sister or friends  
Gimmick: High Flyer who's not afraid to take risks  
Normal Clothes: A red T-shirt, frost blue pants and black and white shoes  
Ring Clothes: Same as regular clothes, but without the shirt  
Wrestling Style: High Flyer  
Similar Wrestlers: Jeff Hardy and John Cena  
Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face  
Theme Music: Modest (Remix) by Peroxwhy?gen  
Favorite Moves:  
1. Superkick  
2. Spinebuster  
3. Tornado DDT  
Finishing Moves:  
1. Final Countdown (Swanton Bomb)  
2. Chaos Breaker (Twist of Fate)  
3.  
Manager?:None  
Tag Team or Stable?: None  
Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.): Psycho Wold Title, Blood Title, and Crazy States Title  
Intro: Frost Blue pyro goes off as Hernan comes out and yells out, "THIS IT MY MOMENT!"  
Any Weapons: None  
Any thing I missed: Nope

Full Name: Sarah Ortiz  
Ring Name: Sarah Ortiz  
Nickname: None  
Gender: Female  
Hometown: San Diego, California  
Height: 5'1  
Weight: 118 lbs  
Build: Well fit for a female  
Personality: Happy-Go-Lucky and sort of clumsy. Hates seeing her brother or friends hurt.  
Gimmick: A High Flyer female  
Normal Clothes: A pink and white blouse, red jeans, and white sneakers  
Ring Clothes: A Red top, Pink tights, and white boots  
Wrestling Style: High Flyer  
Similar Wrestlers: AJ Lee and Mickie James  
Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face  
Theme Music: Let's Light it Up by Kari Kimmel  
Favorite Moves:  
1. Standing Moonsault  
2. Running Inverted DDT  
3.  
Finishing Moves:  
1. Angelic Splash (Frog Splash  
2. Chaos Breaker (Twist of Fate) (She and Hernan share this one)  
3.  
Manager?:None  
Tag Team or Stable?: None  
Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.): Crazy Chick Title  
Intro: Pink and White pyro go off as then she jumps out with a smile on her face (She jumps out similiar to Rey Mysterio in his first years in the WWE)  
Any Weapons: None  
Any thing I missed: Nope

Full Name: Jason Russo

Ring Name: Jason Russo

Nickname: Captain perfection

Gneder: Male

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Height: 6'1

Weight:225

Build: Like Dolph Zigglers

Personality: The definition of arrogant. Only difference is he can back it up. He doesn't cheat because he's that damn good.

Gimick: A cocky show off.

Normal Clothes: A fancy black shirt with jeans and some nice dress shoes

Ring Clothes: A gold vest with a hood similar to AJ Styles with Gold and Black pants

Wrestling Style: Technical

Similar Wrestlers: Dolph Ziggler and Christian

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel

Theme Music: Superstar by Saliva

Favorite Moves:

1. Sleeper hold

2. Dragon sleep

3. 3 ways to victory (3 rolling german suplexs)

Finishing Moves:

1. Perfect slam (Ankle slam)

2. Spotlight (GTS)

3. Show stealer (Sweet chin music)

Manager?:No

Tag Team or Stable?: Maybe

Titles most likely do go after: Psycho Flying, Blood & World

Intro: His them song stars as a star forms on the titantron suddenly it goes back to the entrance stage where he's standing in a spot light. It follows him as he cockily strolls down to the ring

Any Weapons: No

Any thing I missed:Nope

I'll send you a tag team next

Full Name: Paulina Martinez

Ring Name: Paulina Martinez

Nickname: La Diosa(Spanish for the Goddess)

Gender: Female

Hometown: Mexico City, Mexico

Height: 5'6

Weight: 118

Build: slim

Personality: a latina spitfire, likes to tell people whats on her mind, dislikes most men.

Gimmick: Latin Spitfire

Normal Clothes: wifebeater, grey sweat pants

Ring Clothes: green bottoms with Diosa written in white letters on the back and a green bra, black boots, green elbow and knee pads.

Wrestling Style:brawler

Similar Wrestlers: Shelly Martinez

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): heel

Theme Music: Hate Me Now by Nas

Favorite Moves:

1. Chokehold STO

2. multiple elbows to the head

3. diving elbow drop

Finishing Moves:

1. Curb Stomp

2. Dragon Sleeper

3. Impaler DDT

Manager?: no

Tag Team or Stable?: if you can find someone to fit with her than yes

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)  
Crazy Chick title  
Twin Psycho Titles  
Psycho Flying

Intro: nothing fancy, just a straight strut, she's always glaring at her opponent

Any Weapons: steel chairs are her favorite

Any thing I missed: nope

Full Name: Thomas Wright

Ring Name: Tomcat

Nickname: Thomas 'Tomcat' Wright.

Gender: Male

Hometown: Washington DC

Height: 6'5

Weight: 196 Lbs

Build: A mix between a gymnast and a MMA fighter.

Personality: Very quiet and almost closeted and catlike in behavior. But isn't easily distracted and is quick to focus on inportant aspects on nearly everything. If something doesn't go right he'll be quick to recover and make anything he does flow how he wants.

Gimick: Is a sexy blond haired man, in a catsuit only his 'paws' are MMA gloves.

Normal Clothes: Will come in dressed like the Main character of Black Cat

Ring Clothes: Jeans, A fake tail with a bell on it, a spiled collar, Cat ears and his performance gloves and all of it is black.

Wrestling Style: Submission and Mixes in Judo and his gymnastics.

Similar Wrestlers: None

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): face

Theme Music: Claws Prt 1 By Typhoon

Favorite Moves:

1. Falling Kitten (Tomoe Nage)

2. Ragdoll cat (Uchi Mata)

3. Broken Paw (Juji Gatame)

Finishing Moves:

1. Puss in boots: RoundHouse kick to the face, then the stomack Before Back flipping over his opponent grabbing his head and slamming his opponent to the ground.

Toss (Ranhei or SOS)

Kitten (Chaos Theroy)

Manager?:no

Tag Team or Stable?: Stable

Titles most likely do go after. : Any he can get

Intro: He leaps out onto his fours before backflipping into the arena as Flames and the roars of Panthers echo through the arena before he flies across the mat and lands feet first on one of the posts.

Any Weapons:A large metal pole, a chair and a scratching post.

Any thing I missed: no

Full Name: Andrew Micheal Lee

Ring Name: Ace Lee

Nickname: The Punk Savior , The City Angel Saint

Gender: Male

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'3

Weight: 234 lbs

Build: Very Muscular (Has a eight pack and also very well defined like Azure's) and Tall

Personality: Very Nice , Polite and Kind when outside the ring but Mean , Violent and Viscous in the get Violent when people attacks Azure , his friends and his girlfriend Flare. He is also Azure's Older Brother.

Gimmick: Mix of Triple H and Randy Orton (Face Turn)

Normal Clothes: Black Muscle Shirt , Blue Jeans with white sneakers

Ring Clothes: White wrestling long pants with has a design of a Christian Cross on both on the sides and the color is black and Black boots.

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse/Brawler/Submission Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Triple H , Randy Orton and John Cena

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: "Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach

Favorite Moves:

1. Flying in The Wind (450 Corkscrew Splash)

2. House Of Pain (STO Backbreaker)

3. Destruction (Cradle Brainbuster)

Finishing Moves:

1. You Got Punked (Reverse Thrown Inverted Death Valley Driver)

2. Saint Lock (Fujiwara armbar)

3. Punk City (Inverted Suplex Cutter)

Manager?: Flare Powers (My OC and Girlfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?: I'll PM u.

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) : Psycho World Title (World Haivy Weight Title) , Blood Title (Intercontinental Title) and Crazy States Title (US Title)

Intro: When his entrance music plays , he walks to the front ramp and shouts "IT'S TIME TO PUNK SOMEONE !". Then he runs to the ring and jumped through the middle ropes. As he entered the ring , he gave one final pose as Black polytechnics explodes on the front ramp.

Any Weapons: Steel Chains , Metal Armbar and Baseball Bat

Any thing I missed: He will pick fights against any heel wrestlers.

Full Name: Flare Powers

Ring Name: Flare Powers

Nickname: The Rock and Roll Diva

Gender: Female

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'6

Weight: 123 lbs

Build: Has a slender , great figure and has a slightly Big Breasts (about a C-cup and don't ask me why i typed that)

Personality: Nice , happy , cheer and kind to her close friends , usually a little shy around Ace. Gets angry when someone hurts her close friends and Ace. Gets worried (Might cry too) when Ace is injured.

Gimmick: Mix Trish Stratus , Lita and AJ Lee.

Normal Clothes: A Purple Dress which covers almost the knees with Black pants underneath and Purple sneakers. She wears a Black lace bra and black lace panties inside her (Don't ask me why)

Ring Clothes: Purple sleeveless belly shirt with a black wrestling tight pants with black boots.

Wrestling Style: Submission/Technical/Brawler Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Trish Stratus , Lita and AJ Lee.

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: "Let's Go" by Hollywood Records

Favorite Moves:

1. Tornado Spiral (Tornado Inverted DDT)

2. Saint Driver (Samoan driver)

3. House Of Pain (STO Backbreaker)

Finishing Moves:

1. Sugar Rush (Argentine Facebuster)

2. Rock and Roll Special (Michinoku Driver II)

3. Angel Lock Special (Inverted Sharpshooter)

Manager?: Ace Lee (My OC and Boyfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?: I'll PM u.

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) : Crazy Chick Title (Womans Title) and Psyco Flying Title (Cruiserweight Title).

Intro: Like Trish Stratus's Entrance but she poses like a Rock Star and slaps hands with the fans more.

Any Weapons: Steel Chair , Baseball Bat and Brass Knuckles

Any thing I missed: She usually accompanies Ace to the ring. She usually gives Ace the Brass Knuckles whenever the opponent tries to beat the crap out of him after the match.

Full Name: Christopher O'Mac

Ring Name: Chris O'Mac

Nickname: The Instant Classic

Gneder: Male

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'3

Weight: 235 lbs

Build: Very Muscular (Has a six pack that is well defined) and tall

Personality: Short-tempered , lazy but listens and do it when other people told him to do , kind , happy , polite mostly to his friends and is also one of Azure's close friend. Very close friend to Nikki. He is very cocky in his matches.

Gimmick: A Mix of Christian and CM Punk (Not Straightedge has CM Punk's attitude like but has Christian's Charisma.)

Normal Clothes: A White Jacket , black muscle shirt , blue jeans and white sneakers

Ring Clothes: Like Christian's attire but is blue in color , has Stars around his top part of his pants (Think CM Punk's attire) and he wears white boots

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse/High Flyer/Brawler Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Christian , CM Punk , Christopher Daniels and A.J Styles

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive

Favorite Moves:

1. Spiral Tap (Corkscrew somersault transitioned into either a leg drop or senton bomb)

2. Day Of Rekkoning (Snap Forward fireman's carry body slam)

3. Classic Phenomenon (Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an inverted DDT)

Finishing Moves:

1. Instant Jackpot (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster, sometimes from the second rope)

2. Revolver Moonsault (Double Jump Moonsault)

3. Saving Grace (Modified Cross-armed Iconoclasm)

Manager?: Nikki Sierra (My OC and Crush)

Tag Team or Stable?: I'll PM u.

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)

Intro:Like's a Christain's TNA and Randy Orton's Legend Killer Entrance but more confident and cocky.

Any Weapons: Kendo Stick , Steel Chair and Steel Pipe

Any thing I missed: Chris always finds a way to defeat his opponent in his matches. He tries not to play dirty in his matches. He wants to impress Nikki and wants her to become his girlfriend.

Full Name: Nikki Sierra

Ring Name: Nikki Sierra

Nickname: The Heart of Angels

Gender: Female

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125 lbs

Build: Has a slender , great figure (Has a same figure like Ruby) and has Big Breasts (about a D-cup and don't ask me why i typed that)

Personality: Kind , nice and polite most of the time but short-tempered when someone makes her mad or when she is not in a good is mood and is also Azure's best friend. Very close friend to Chris. She gets extremely mad when someone attacks her friends and gets really worried (Or cries a lot) when Chris is hurt.

Gimmick: Like a mix of Kelly Kelly , Torrie Wilson and Layla (Her current face turn).

Normal Clothes: Black tank top , black jeans and black sneakers. She wears a blue lace bra and panties  
inside her (Don't ask me why)

Ring Clothes: Blue sleeveless belly shirt with a Blue and white wrestling tight pants with Blue boots

Wrestling Style: Submission/Technical/High Flyer Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Kelly Kelly , Torrie Wilson and Layla

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: "A Girl Like That" by Eleventh Hour

Favorite Moves:

1. Hearts Cutter (Twist of Fate)

2. Angel Heart DDT (Float-over DDT)

3. Heart Magic (Shining Wizard)

Finishing Moves:

1. Heartsault (Double Moonsault)

2. Heart Breaker (Double Knee Facebreaker)

3. Heart Lock (Texas Cloverleaf)

Manager?: Chris O'Mac (My OC and Crush)

Tag Team or Stable?:I'll PM u.

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)

Intro: Like Kelly Kelly's Entrance but more charismatic and cheerful.

Any Weapons: Steel Piple and Baseball Bat.

Any thing I missed: Nikki will prove to Chris that she will always find a way to win her matches. She will never play dirty in her matches. She wants to do this to impress Chris and wanted Chris to become her boyfriend.

Full Name: Azure Keith Lee

Ring Name: Azure Lee

Nickname: The Cold Blooded Prince

Gender: Male

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'2

Weight: 225 lbs

Build: Very Muscular (Has an eight pack that is very well defined) and tall

Personality:Slightly arrogant but he does not showed it. He cares for Ruby mostly. He gets very angry and extremely violent when it comes to insults, attacks or cheap shots. Mostly nice , kind and polite to people who are usually nice to him. He is more nice and kind to Ruby since Ruby is his girlfriend. He will get uncomfortable when Ruby tries to take off her clothes in front of him.

Gimmick:Like CM Punk's but is not straightedge and more serious like

Normal Clothes:Black Leather Jacket , Grey Muscle Shirt ,Black Jeans and Black Sneakers.

Ring Clothes:Blue long wrestling Pants with a Yin Yang logo on both side of his pants and Black boots.

Wrestling Style:Submission/Brawler/Powerhouse Specialist

Similar Wrestlers:CM Punk , John Cena and Daniel Bryan

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):Face

Theme Music:"Black Or White" by Bleeding In Stereo

Favorite Moves:

1. Freezing Chains (Sharpshooter)

2. Hotshot Smasher(Snap Snapmare Driver)

3. Frozen Tornado Press (Shooting Corkscrew Star Press)

Finishing Moves:

1. Frostbite (Snap Double Underhook Inverted DDT)

2. Cold Rush Hour (Surfboard into Dragon Sleeper)

3. Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster)

Manager?:Ruby Cross (My OC and Girlfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?: None

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.):Psycho World Title (World Haivy Weight Title) , Blood Title (Intercontinental Title) and Crazy States Title (US Title)

Intro: When his entrance music plays , he lights go out. Moments later , a spotlight is on and Azure appeared on the middle of the ramp on one knee and he shouts "LET'S BRING THE COLDNESS !". Then he walks to the ring while slapping hands with the fans and when he stops , he jumps on the ring as blue polytechnics explodes on the ring. As he enters the ring , he gave a pose to the fans.

Any Weapons:Steel Pipe , Kendo Stick and Baseball Bat

Any thing I missed: If possible , Azure puts more than a 100 percent whenever he has matches. He always accompany Ruby in her matches or teams up with her.

Full Name: Ruby Lily Cross

Ring Name: Ruby Cross

Nickname: The Crossout Diva , The Cold Blooded Princess (When she she with Azure)

Gneder: Female

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'7

Weight: 135 lbs

Build: Has a slender , great figure and has a slightly Big Breasts (about a C-cup and don't ask me why i typed that)

Personality: Usually cheerful , nice , kind and easy going around face violent and angry when someone hurts Azure. She is usually shy around Azure but mostly more nice and cheerful to him , her boyfriend. Gets a little jealous when Azure talks to girls but sometimes.

Gimmick: Like Trish Stratus 's but more cheerful.

Normal Clothes: A Purple jacket , Purple Tank Top that shows her belly a bit , black tight jeans and purple sneakers. She sometimes wear a black skirt which is almost to her knees. She wears a purple lace bra her tank top and purple lace panties inside her jeans (don't ask me why)

Ring Clothes: Purple sleeveless belly shirt with a black wrestling tight pants with black boots.

Wrestling Style: Brawler/Submission Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Mickie James , Trish Stratus , Lita . Eve and Velvet Sky.

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: "Spin The Bottle" by Ashley Jana

Favorite Moves:

1. Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster)

2. Hotshot Smasher(Snap Snapmare Driver)

3. Cross Shock (Sitout three-quarter facelock jawbreaker)

Finishing Moves:

1. Total Crossout (TKO)

2. Cross Cutter (Jumping Cutter , sometimes over the top rope)

3. Cross Lock (STF)

Manager?: Azure Lee (My OC and Boyfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?: None

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.): Crazy Chick Title (Womans Title) and Psyco Flying Title (Cruiserweight Title)

Intro: When her entrance music plays , she comes out and gave a pose to the fans. She then walks to the ring as she slaps hands with the fans and when she stops , she slides on the ring and give one final pose to the fans.

Any Weapons: Steel Pipe , Kendo Stick and Baseball Bat

Any thing I missed: Ruby always accompanies him or teams up with him to the ring and she is very serious in the ring.

Full Name: Nicholas Jeremiah Aran

Ring Name: Graveyard

Nickname: The Last of a Dying Breed

Gender: male

Hometown: The Edge of Sanity

Height:5:9

Weight: 230

Build: lanky but not skinny

Personality: he's a rambling psychotic cult leader, likes to rock back and forth and claims that he's the last of a dying breed of people who know about the inner workings of life and death, claims to worship the only deity worth worshiping and he also says that when the world ends that only he will be left standing.

Gimmick: crazy psychotic cult leader, tries to make people follow (in his words) the right way and join the last of a dying breed, the only breed that's gonna survive anything the world throws at them.

Normal Clothes: blood red trench coat, black pants with red lining, black t-shirt with the words the last of a dying breed in dripping blood red letters.

Ring Clothes: red trunks with Graveyard written on the back of them in bone like lettering, black elbow pads, black knee pads, black boots with red markings that look like blood dripping down them.

Wrestling Style: usually likes to wrestle a hardcore brawling type style but he can use his size to his advantage and fly sometimes

Similar Wrestlers:none

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): heel

Theme Music:

Favorite Moves:

1. middle rope ddt(like Orton)

2. springboard elbow drop

3. running knee lift

Finishing Moves:

1. Three Feet Under(electric chair driver, if you want a reference video just search youtube for the Joker Driver)

2. moonsault

3. The Death Penalty(gutwrench powerbomb)

Manager?: no

Tag Team or Stable?: if he has followers than yes

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)  
Psycho World Title  
Blood Title  
Crazy States title

Intro: the arena is bathed in red light as Graveyard comes out in a red trench coat looking around psychotically, when he gets into the ring he puts his hands in a mock prayer and pyro shoots of the turnbuckles

Any Weapons: blunt and cutting weapons, likes to use pipes alot.

Any thing I missed: he has a small facepaint symbol around his eye sorta like Christopher Daniels did a few years ago, also he likes to end his promos with "if only you people knew the truth"

Full Name: Ryan Jenkins

Ring Name: Sleepy

Nickname: same as ringname

Gender: Male

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Height: 5'10

Weight: 215 lbs

Build:Thick arms and chest and a decent set of abs and a very defined leg as his right leg is a battery powered metal prostetic limb.

Personality:Ryan is more of the laid back, lazy go with the flow types. But he often he has his limits as to how long he can be nice. Ryan will be quiet either cause he's sleeping or is listening to you. Often, he gets bored easy and if there isn't anything important to go and do he goes to sleep right where he is. He's more of the lazy nerd in the types of people but he gets his mean streak out les they turn into nightmares he feels.

Gimmick: Falls asleep due to his condition and hes more vicious sleeping than awake due to his nightmares. He has a prostetic leg that he made all by himself and had paid doctors to put it on him.

Normal Clothes:Purple sleeping cap with a black skull on it, a blue denim jacket, blue jeans and work boots along with a white wife beater.

Ring Clothes:Only wears his sleeping cap and his black jeans and his leather black work boots.

Wrestling Style: Submisson and Hardcore mix

Similar Wrestlers:None really

Face or Heel: Doesnt really care, but does give off a face vibe in a very small amount.

Theme Music: Waking The Demon

Favorite Moves:

1. Insane Dream * Palm strike before shooting star press*

2. Droppin dreams * corkscrew elbow drop before a spinning headlock drop before slamming them into the ringpost head first*

3. Jenkins Jawbuster *Ryan takes the oppinents head and slams them jawfirst into his prostetic metal knee. (Right leg)*

Finishing Moves:

1. Nightmare:* Leap frog body guillotine adding knee thrusts with his prostetic knee before head butting his opponent.*

2. Go To Sleep

3. Dream Street

Manager?: Yes.

Tag Team or Stable?: Tag team.

Titles most likely do go after: Psycho Flying and Crazy states title

Intro: Ryan will be sleepwalking down the catwalk as the lights dim and soon goes out as cackling and insane screams are heard and as the lights flash back on, Ryan snaps up scared out of his wits as it he just woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the ring.

Any Weapons: His fake leg, with his insanely good balance he can just take off his leg and smash you in the face repeatedly with it.

Any thing I missed:no.

Full Name: Jason Michael Krueger

Ring Name: Jason Krueger

Nickname: "The Revolution Of Evolution"

Gneder: Male

Hometown: York, England

Height: 6'3

Weight: 233 Pounds

Build: Very Muscular, Multiple Scars On Body, Broad Shoulders And Strong Jaw. Long Black Hair With Blond And White Streaks.

Personality: Cold, Ruthless, Likes Seeing Pain Delivered To Others. Believes Himself To Be A God To People. Can Be Rather Cruel To People From Outside His Country, Not Racist Though. Loves The Company Of Women. Can Be A Hero At Times, Hates Bullies.

Gimick: A Tough, Gritty Englishman Who Seeks To Lead A Revolution.

Normal Clothes: Long Dark Blue Trench Coat With A Normal Blue Suit. Has A White Undershirt And Sky Blue Tie. Wears Black Dress Shoes And Black Fedora Hat. Sometimes Wears Black Sunglasses.

Ring Clothes: UK Flag Tights With "Revolution" Written In Fancy, Gold On Both Sides. Black/White Wrestling Boots With Red/Blue On Them. Has Black Fingerless Gloves As Well.

Wrestling Style: Submission. Loves To Force The Enemy Into Quitting!

Similar Wrestlers: Douglas Williams And William Regal.

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel. Can Be A Tweener At Times.

Theme Music: "Walk From Away The Sun" By Seether

Favorite Moves:

1. Oxford Choke (Mounted Gogoplata)

2. Liverpool Lock (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter)

3. Caterbury Crossface (Arm-Trap Crossface)

Finishing Moves:

1. Royal Armbar (Cross Armbreaker)

2. Evolution Hold (Last Chancery)

3. Revolution Submission (Gory Special)

Manager?: None, Is A Loner When It Comes To Fighting.

Tag Team or Stable?: A Heel Stable In The Future And A Tag Team Only For Titles.

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.): Crazy States, Blood And Psycho World.

Intro: The Lights Dim as Jason Walks Out With A UK Flag Covering Him... He Flings It Off As Red, White And Blue Pyro Goes Off Like A Machine Gun And The Lights Go Crazy Blue, Red And White... He Then Walks To The Ring, Raising His Arms, As If To Make People Worship Him! He Then Enters The Ring And Raises Both Fists... He Then Waits For His Opponent.

Any Weapons: No Weapons. He Prefers To Use His Body.

Any thing I missed: Nope. PWE RULES!

Full Name: Alexis Jean Matthews

Ring Name: Alexis Matthews

Nickname: The Submission Queen

Gender: Female

Hometown: Chicago Illinois

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130

Build: athletic

Personality: headstrong, confident(not cocky though), rushes into things.

Gimmick: Former Women's MMA champion

Normal Clothes: black tanktop, ripped black jeans, normal sneakers

Ring Clothes: red sports bra, red shorts, black boots

Wrestling Style: submission and striking, although she can use any style when desperate

Similar Wrestlers: Kurt Angle

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: colors by crossfade

Favorite Moves:

1. armbar

2. spinning backfist

3. kneebar

Finishing Moves:

1. Gogoplata

2. Brainbuster(for when someone wont tap)

3. Guillotine Choke

Manager?: yes, might make sense for the former MMA fighter to have a manager, PM me if you want me to come up with him.

Tag Team or Stable?: sure if you want

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)  
Crazy Chick Title  
Psycho Flying Title  
Twin Psycho Titles

Intro: she comes the ring serious in an MMA fighter robe, when she gets halfway down the ramp she lifts up the hood and stares at her opponent before calmly doing the rest of the entrance

Any Weapons: likes to use any sort of weapon that allows for choking, pipes, kendo sticks, any sort of cloth, ect

Any thing I missed: she's fine fighting any type of opponent, male or female

Full Name:Guntep Abu Min

Ring Name:Guntep Min

Nickname:The Pharaoh

Gender:Male

Hometown:Cairo,Egypt

Height:6,7

Weight:216 Pounds

Build:like muhammed hassans build.

Personality:he is brash,cocky he thinks he is royalty even though is isnt is easliy annoyed

Gimmick:Fake Eygption royalty

normal clothes:dark yellow wrestling shorts and leather on his upper body

ring clothes:same thing but no leather

Wrestling Style:Technical and Hardcore

Similar Wrestlers:Cm punk and Muhammed hasson

Theme Song:Iron Shieks wwe theme

Favorite Moves:

2. Swinging Neckbreaker

armed clothesline

Finishing Moves:

DDT

Clutch

Manager:none

Tag Team or Stable:no unless you make him

Titles most likely to go after:crazy states,blood,world

Intro:you make it

Any Weapons:None

drake damon  
the exploder  
does not have any  
male  
ohio  
7'1  
160 pounds  
tall but fat  
of you mess with wach out  
a part rockstar that will do anying for a title in fact injure his freinds his gimmick is a wild card and you can turn him heel a ohio collge short but with has arm holes  
bright red with a bull on them  
goes for the neck and the top rope often  
big show and edge  
monster by skillet  
frakenwennie and any other movie by tim burton  
top rope spear a ddt and the sharpshooter  
no  
only of it leads to a title  
psycho world title bool title and crazy twins  
what do you mean  
anything that he can find

Full Name: Christian Din

Ring Name: Christian Din

Nickname: Fallen Angel

Gneder: Male

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA (The city of Angels)

Height: 6'2

Weight: 235

Build: Think Randy Orton when he was the Legend Killer

Personality: In the ring he walks the line. He sees no point in being good or Bad. He just does what he feels is right. Will he help somebody? Maybe. It depends on how he feels that day and what his ultimate goal is. He is kind of a wildcard. He plays a loner and doesn't appreciate people in his business. Outside of the ring. He's a pretty mellow dude

Gimmick: Anti-Hero

Normal Clothes: a t-shirt from any rock band, Blue jeans, Nikes and a sweater/ Hoodie

Ring Clothes: Long black and white wrestling pants with Wings as the designs. A jacket with the same colors and design on the back and black wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: A mix of High flier and Somewhat of a powerhouse

Similar Wrestlers: CM Punk and Raven

Theme Music: I walk alone by Saliva

Favorite Moves:

1. The End is near (Death Vally driver)

2. Pele Kick

3. Twisted Fate (Stunner)

Finishing Moves:

1. Day of Destiny (A Go 2 Sleep followed by a reverse STO and then turned into a Anaconda Vice)

grace (Pepsi Plunge)

3. Breakdown ( C-4)

Manager?:No

Tag Team or Stable?: Maybe if he;s forced

Titles most likely do go after:World, Crazy States, and Bloo (or Blood?)

Intro:

Any Weapons:No

Any thing I missed:no

Full Name: Charlies Franz Araya

Ring Name: Charlie Araya

Nickname: St. Blood/The Hellview Devil (Reason he has two nicknames, shall be explained.)

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Hometown: Albany, NY (Billed as "Hellview, NY". He's actually a German born American, have been born to American parents while in Germany)

Height: 6'2

Weight: 237lb

Build: Tall and kinda big, not fat, just has a beergut. He does have broad shoulders and a wide chest. Has some muscle, but that's it.

Personality: While his appearance says "Stay the f*ck away!", he's actually a nice and calm guy who just like to have fun and kicka**. He can be twisted and funny, think Mick Foley. He's also a great husband to his wife Lucy and their 5 year old daughter Lita. But there is a reason he has the two nicknames "St. Blood" and "The Hellview Devil", he's has a split personality deal. When he's his normal self, he's nicknamed "St. Blood", he will go hardcore and rough on his opponent, but will have a bit of restraint, still his humorous self while he's at it, still a reasonable guy. However, the other side of his mind, called "The Hellview Devil" is that you REALLY DON'T WANNA F*CK WITH. "The Hellview Devil" only comes out when he has no other choice and his opponent deserves it and has gone too far. Described as a "pay evil unto evil", all traces of his humorous self goes away and instead is replaced as a vengeful roaring rampage of revenge, not only using physical power and weapons, but also gets to the opponent's mind, prepared to tear their worlds apart.

Gimmick: The Hardcore Mutli-Personality crazy guy (Think Mick Foley, Nerco-Butcher and Tommy Dreamer)

Normal Clothes: Metal band/horror movie shirts, either can be long sleeved/short sleeve/sleeveless, black or Dark blue jeans, black boots. Also sometimes wears metal band hoodies, a black or blue jean vest, a sleeveless/short sleeve/long sleeve flannel button up shirt and jean shorts.

Ring Clothes: Wears a sleeveless black metal band/horror movie shirt, a black or blue jean vest, a sleeveless/short sleeve/long sleeve flannel button up shirt, army camo shorts, white wrist tape and black boots.

Wrestling Style: Brawler/hardcore/technical/power

Similar Wrestlers: Mick Foley, Tommy Dreamer, Necro Butcher, Balls Mahoney, Sheamus

Theme Music: Rammstein's "Du Hast"

Favorite Moves:

1. Coast To Coast Missile Dropkick (Sometimes like to add a trash can, barbed wire, plexiglass or light tubes added in if allowed.)

2. Running Low Dropkick (When the opponent is in the tree of woe position in the corner, likes to add trash cans, glass, barbed wire, etc.)

3. Piledriver

Finishing Moves:

1. Welcome To Hellview AKA :W.T.H." (Double Underhook DDT)

2. Hammer Smash Kick (Buzzsaw Kick to the opponent's face)

3. Elbow Drop (Off the turnbuckle, will use barbed wire wrapped around his elbow if he feels like it.)

Manager?: Nope

Tag Team or Stable?: Mostly solo, but he will do tag teams if needed.

Titles most likely do go after: Psycho World Title, Bloo Title, Crazy States Title

Intro: Comes out as his music plays, headbanging a bit, hi-fiving the crowd, laughing and smiling with them as he enters the ring and raises his arm up in the air when he's on the turnbuckle, pounding his chest. Sometimes he even brings with him a shopping cart full of weapons. When in "Hellview Devil" mode, he doesn't headbang, hi-five or raise his arm up, he simply comes down the ramp-way slowly, a barbed wired baseball bat in hand and simply waits for his next victim.

Any Weapons: He'll use any weapons he could use, though he's a fan of barbed wired baseball bats... Actually, here's a good piece of advice with him. If Charlie manages to get his hands on barbed wire of any kind while in his "Hellview Devil" side, for the love of god, RUN.

Anything I missed: If possible, at the Wrestlemania-like event, can Rammstein preform his theme "Du Hast" and "Ich Will", like how Motorhead preformed for HHH?

full name: Adam laird  
ring name: Ghost  
build from: glasgow SCO  
age: 21  
male  
6'5  
210  
medium black hair  
blue eyes  
medium build  
similar to template  
history: spent most of his life in gyms or on the road came to MWA to make a living  
similar wrestlers: jeff hardy & suicide  
normaly wears shorts and a tshirt  
for matches he wears a skin tight top combat trousers and climbing shoes  
face  
otherworld by rammstien  
chaos drop (top rope/top of the ladder black hole slam)  
dragon edge (front flip release powerbomb)  
last rights (crucifix submission) sub note crucifix pin style but instead of dropping you stay upright.  
no  
no  
mabey  
comes through the fans jumping and then walks hands at arm length and hi-fiveing the fans  
in one arm looking at the belt then the fans 3 times each

Full Name: Milton Senti

Ring Name: The Student

Nickname: n/a

Build From: Salt Lake City , Utah

Age: 29

Gender:Male

Height: 7'9

Weight: 430

Hair: Short near white Blonde hair, a small bang infront of his forehead as the rest is combed back.

Eye Color: Blue with white around the pupils

Body Type: Very Muscular and thick but not overly, chiseled abs and chest.

Personality:He's a man that uses intellect while in the ring and off the ring. He often shows off, off of the ring by asking people to ask him complex math or physics questions and without pencil and paper or any other aid he answers them correctly. He loves to impress, gain favor/ respect or make jealous other people with either intellect or success. But despite the intellectual he is, he has a rage and fury like thousands of sparkplugs full of anger in bottles of piss, exactly 1000 per bottle.

History:He grew up under an astrophysicist for a mother and his father as a soldier in the army. During his child hood he was the nerd that was intelligent but so physically inadequate he was choice pick for bullies. Through bullying throughout his school career up to the beginning of high school he developed anger problems . So his parents persuaded him to pick up wrestling, and he grew to love it for it helped him teach many a bully a lesson and it boosted his self pride. Bolstered with confidence, many small wrestling achievements and over time a strong,heavy-weighted physique he tried to join WWE. He had failed to make it, and had become a teacher for a short time before finding out about MWA. He applied hoping to make an even better life for himself.

Similar Wrestlers: n/a

Normal CLothes:A black business suit, ivory cufflinks in the shape of books, and black dress shoes

Wrestling Clothes: A white button down shirt, black suspenders, brown jeans and black steel toed boots.

Gimmick: He's often reading a book of Edgar Allen Poe or another on high level religious societies and it being a thick, 4 1/2 lb , hardcover book - HE SMACKS THE OPPONENT WITH IT and kicks them to the other side of the ring.

Face or Heel: Face but when he's in a rage, he acts like a heel.

Theme Music: School'd by FAttY SPiNS

Special Moves (Limit Three):

First Grade- (Chaos Theroy)

Test Failure- (La Anibalana)

Trick Question - (Tomoe Nage)

Finisher Moves (Limit Three):

The True Test (Triple T) - He picks up the opponent and does them like a battering ram (headfirst) against one of the poles of the arena.

Pass The Exam (P.T.E) - Sleeper Hold with Bodyscissors

Honor Roll - Juji Gatame

Manager?:None

Paired Up?: Yes

Would you like to be in a Tag Team or Stable?: Sure

Intro: He walks down the cat walk with a happy smile on his face, high fiving fans before making it to the ring taking a book out from his backpack and reading as he laid against a pole

How they hold the titles: If he had gotten a tittle it would be draped on his shoulder after holding it over his head.

What title would he most likely go after?: Every single one that he can apply and/ or qualify for. (He's an overachiever like that).

Well, these total drama wrestling fanfics are sorta hard to come by nowadays...eh, what the hell I'll send you a wrestler:

Full Name: Max Anderson

Ring Name: Max Anderson

Nickname: N/A

From: Seattle, Washington

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3

Weight: 210 lbs

Hair: Semi-long dark brown hair

Eye Color: Green

Body Type: Average build

Personality: A generally nice to hang around with but knows when it's time to get down to business

History: Started out as a small time wrestler in the indies before wrestling for companies like ROH, Chikara and CZW

Similar Wrestlers: Dean Ambrose

Normal Clothes: A dark green t-shirt with camo cargo shorts

Wrestling Clothes: Shirtless, silver and blue wrestling pants

Gimmick: N/A

Face or Heel: Face

Theme Music: Till I Collapse by Eminem

Special Moves (Limit Three):  
Skull-Cracker (curb stomp)

Twister (F-5)

Finisher Moves (Limit Three):  
Excalibur (Clothesline From Hell)

Wind-Breaker (Elevated double Chicken Wing dropped into a double knee gutbuster)

KO Shot (Spinning Back-Fist)

Manager:No

Paired Up?: Yes

Would you like to be in a Tag Team or Stable?: Yes

Intro: He'll be pumped up and ready for fight, he'll walk down the ramp and as he hits the ring, he'll hop on the turnbuckle and get the crowd pumped up

How they hold the titles: Over his shoulder

Full Name: Teddy 'Todd' Andrews

Ring Name: Todd Andrews

Nickname: Money King

Gender: Male

Hometown: New York City

Height: 6'2 1/2

Weight: 211

Build: Muscular (Has a six pack that is defined) and Tall

Personality: Arrogant , Cocky , always proud , likes insulting the fans and wrestlers except heel wrestlers , always brags that he is always rich , violent and intelligent in the ring think of ways to win.

Gimmick: Like JBL and Ted Dibiase Jr (Think of Ted's Heel Turn)

Normal Clothes: A Black Expensive Suit , with a White shirt , Black Tie and black shoes.

Ring Clothes: Like Ted Dibiase's Current Attire but Gold in Color

Wrestling Style: Technical/High Flyer Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: JBL , Ted Dibiase Jr. and Kaz

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel

Theme Music: "Million Dollar Man" By Kutless

Favorite Moves:

1. Money In , Money Out (Pendulum overhead kick from out of the corner to an oncoming opponent then Slaps the opponent's face hard)

2. Priceless Neckbreaker (Half Nelson Neckbreaker)

3. Money Drop (630 Senton)

Finishing Moves:

1. Money Maker (Double Underhook backbreaker)

2. Banking Money (Shooting Star DDT)

3. O.F.B - Out of Business (Phoenix Splash)

Manager?: None

Tag Team or Stable?: Tell u later

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) : Psycho World Title (World Haivy Weight Title) , Psyco Flying Title (Cruiserweight Title) and Blood Title (Intercontinental Title)

Intro: Like Alberto Del Rio's Entrance but a Guards comes out at ringside and opens the door for him and tell him to look after his expensive car .

Any Weapons: Gold Ring (To knockout his opponent) and Gold Colored Baseball Bat.

Any thing I missed: He plays dirty against his opponents

Liked It ?

Full Name: Mike 'Mitch' Adams

Ring Name: Mitch Adams

Nickname: The Chosen One

Gender: Male

Hometown: Hollywood Hills , California

Height: 6'3

Weight: 235 lbs

Build: Very Muscular (Has a eight pack which is defined but not like Azure's or Ace's) and Tall

Personality: Extremely Arrogant , stuck up , Rude , hates face wrestlers , thinks he is stronger than Azure (But in reality he is not but sometimes he finds a way to defeat him) , only cares for his girlfriend.

Gimmick: Mix of Chris Jericho (Heel , think of Shawn Micheals and Chris Jericho's rivalry.) and Drew McIntyre.

Normal Clothes: A Black Jacket , White Muscle Shirt , Black Jeans and Black Sneakers.

Ring Clothes: Like Chris Jericho's wrestling outfit in 2009 except the color is black and says his own name and black boots.

Wrestling Style: Technical/Submission/Powerhouse Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Chris Jericho , Dolph Ziggler and Bobby Roode

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel

Theme Music: "Off the Chain (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver and Sreg Salinas

Favorite Moves:

1. Dark Twister (Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault)

2. Secret Tricks (Standing, Leg-Feed, or Running Enzuigiri)

3. Black Out (One-handed bulldog)

Finishing Moves:

1. Painful Velocity (Elevated Boston crab)

2. Show Off Finish (Sleeper slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent)

3. Taste of Pain (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a DDT)

Manager?: Amanda Lights (My OC and Girlfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?: Tell u later

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) :Psycho World Title (World Haivy Weight Title) , Blood Title (Intercontinental Title) and Crazy States Title (US Title)

Intro: Like a Mix of Bobby Roode and Chris Jericho.

Any Weapons: Nightstick , Brass Knuckles

Any thing I missed: He will find a way to wins his matches even if he had to play dirty.

Full Name: Amanda Lucia Lights

Ring Name: Amanda Lights

Nickname: Best Diva in PWE (Self-Proclaimed) , The Princess

Gender: Female

Hometown: Hollywood Hills , California

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120

Build: Has a slender , great figure (Has a slightly better figure than Ruby) and has a slightly Big Breasts (about a C-cup and don't ask me why i typed that)

Personality: Same like Mitch's but likes to flirt with Azure (Azure and Ruby hates it. Ruby gets jealous and she hates her coming near him)

Gimmick: Mix of Eve and Gail Kim (Think of their current Heel turn)

Normal Clothes: A Black Jacket White sleeveless belly shirt with black mini shorts with black and white boots. She wears a white lace bra and a white thong that shows on her hips underneath her (Don't tell me why).

Ring Clothes: Like Gail Kim's attire but is Yellow in color.

Wrestling Style: Technical/Brawler/High Flyer Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Eve , Gail Kim , Michelle McCool and Madison Rayne

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel

Theme Music: "Not Enough For Me" by Jim Johnston

Favorite Moves:

1. Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown

2. Front missile dropkick

3. Dreaded Lock (Over the shoulder single leg boston crab)

Finishing Moves:

1. Face Lift (Snap Half Nelson DDT)

2. Lights Go Out (Snap Straight jacket neckbreaker)

3. Show Off Finish (Sleeper slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent , Mitch taught her that move)

Manager?: Mitch Adams (My OC and Boyfriend)

Tag Team or Stable?: tell u later

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)

Intro: Like Eve's (Heel Turn) Entrance

Any Weapons: Steel Chair , Steel Pipe.

Any thing I missed: She will do anything to win in her matches.

Full Name: Jack Levine

Ring Name: Jack Levine

Nickname: King of Brawlers

Gender: Male

Hometown: Chicago , Illinois

Height: 6'4

Weight: 245 lbs

Build: Very Muscular (Has a six pack) and Tall

Personality: Extremely Arrogant , Slightly heartless , hates every single wrestler in the PWE except Mitch , Amanda , some women and some heel wrestlers , does not care for anyone but himself , short-tempered , violent likes attacking people but hates injuring people (because he vowed to himself he will never servrely injure anyone) and only disrespects face superstars. He is a Straight Edge Person.

Gimmick: Like Desmond Wolfe's and Jeff Hardy (His TNA Heel Turn) but slightly more arrogant. He Does a entrances like the Undertaker (His American Big Evil Gimmick).

Normal Clothes: A Black Jacket , Red Muscle Shirt , Black Jeans and Red Sneakers

Ring Clothes: A Black Jacket (He takes the Jacket off when the match is about to start) , Red Shorts with picture of Flames around his shorts , Black Elbow and knee pads and Red Boots.

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse/Brawler Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Randy Orton (Heel Turn) , Triple H (Heel Turn) , Cody Rhodes (Heel Turn)

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Heel but has a slight Tweener attitude

Theme Music: "Flatlined" by Modern Echo

Favorite Moves:

1. Hardcore Beating (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent , followed by a Leaping knee drop on the opponent's head.)

2. Chicago Slammer (Backbreaker rack flipped into a cutter)

3. All Hail Straight Edge (Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker)

Finishing Moves:

1. Chicago's Welcome (Gutwrench Powerbomb Dropped into a knee lift on the back to the opponent's head , sometimes puntsthe opponent in the head after he executes it.)

Manager?:None.

Tag Team or Stable?: Tell u later.

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) :Psycho World Title (World Haivy Weight Title) , Blood Title (Intercontinental Title) and Crazy States Title (US Title)

Intro: Like the Undertaker but more badass

Any Weapons: Anything that is Hardcore for him

Any thing I missed: Loves doing things to the extreme

Full Name: Eliza Alexander Lucifer

Ring Name: Eliza Lucifer

Nickname: The Submission Specialist Diva

Gender: Female

Hometown: Manchester, England

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135 lbs

Build: Has a slender , great figure and has slightly big breasts (About a C-Cup , do not tell me why i typed that)

Personality: Serious , Arrogant ,Slightly Mean and Slightly Rude to wrestlers , She dislikes The Angel City Brawlers but she does not hate them , hates Mitch sometimes for doing something reckless , she hates some of the Male Fans who are perverted , she she Mutually respects her opponents despite not liking them or hating them. She is Nikki's Best Friend that she met during her stay in England. But Nikki really uncomfortable with her decisions at times but however she learns to accept it. She has a crush on Jack Levine but not too confident by telling him, Jack is the only male wrestler that she likes.

Gimmick: Like Maryse but she does not flirt and she is mostly cold hearted.

Normal Clothes: A Black Jacket , A Dark Orange Tank Top , Black jeans and Orange Sneakers.

Ring Clothes: Like Eve Torres's but Orange in Color.

Wrestling Style: Submission/Brawler/High Flyer Specialist

Similar Wrestlers: Daniel Bryan , CM Punk and Chris Hero

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Tweener

Theme Music: "Puppet on a String" by Dale Oliver

Favorite Moves:

1. Brain Freeze (Discus elbow smash)

2. Standing 450 Splash

3. Rivera Cloverleaf

Finishing Moves:

1. Lucifer Blade (Cravate twisted into a sitout facebuster)

2. Cold Shoulders (Bridging double chickenwing)

3. Tied Knot (Half Nelson Sleeper with Bodyscissors)

Manager?: None

Tag Team or Stable?: Tell u later

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) : Crazy Chick Title (Womans Title)

Intro: Like Bobby Roode except the taunts.

Any Weapons: Steel Pipe (She usually carries it with her)

Any thing I missed: Will always apply submission moves to her opponents.

Full Name: Jennifer Lucy Cross

Ring Name: Jennifer Cross or Jen Cross

Nickname: None.

Gender: Female

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'6 1/2

Weight: 126 lbs

Build: Like Ruby's (She is like her sister , has C-cup breasts and figure) but her hips is not as wide as Ruby's (Its still wide but its not like Ruby's)

Personality: Cheerful , kind to her friends mostly , Serious and hardworking in the ring , she hates heel wrestlers and she gets mad if they try to attack her close friends and her sister. She is a little Jealous of Ruby because she had a boyfriend , she does not. She is Ruby's twin sister. She gets worried if her friends got hurt.

Gimmick: Like Michelle McCool (Face Turn) and Trish Stratus

Normal Clothes: A Red Tank Top , Black skirt with shorts underneath and Red High Heel Cowboy Boots. She wears a Red lace bra and panties inside her clothing (Don't ask why).

Ring Clothes: Like Michelle McCool's attire (Michelle McCool's Heel Attire when she was a heel) but Red in colour.

Wrestling Style:Similar to Ruby's

Similar Wrestlers: Michelle McCool and Trish Stratus

Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy): Face

Theme Music: "What Love is" by Jim Johnston

Favorite Moves:

1. Flawless Impact (Fireman's carry into a swinging sidewalk slam)

2. Octopus hold

3. Frozen Tornado Press (Shooting Corkscrew Star Press) , copied from Azure

Finishing Moves:

1. Crossdriver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver)

2. Wings Of Love (Lifting double underhook sitout facebuster)

3. Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster) , copied from Azure

Manager?:None

Tag Team or Stable?: Angel City Brawlers

Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) : Crazy Chick Title (Womans Title) and Psyco Flying Title (Cruiserweight Title)

Intro:Like Trish Stratus.

Any Weapons: Steel Pipe , Kendo Stick and Baseball Bat

Any thing I missed: She always kicks the opponent more than she punches.

Full Name: Kenny Michael Stephens  
Ring Name: Kenny Stevens  
Nickname: The Dark Wanderer  
Gneder: Male  
Hometown: Los Angeles California  
Height:6'2  
Weight:215 Pounds  
Build: Leaned and Built  
Personality: outside the ring he is a real nice fellow and a pleasant person to talk to and enjoys hanging out and having fun. In The Ring he is all about business and is confident focused and hard at work.  
Gimick: A Dark Gothic style wrestler in the style of The Ascension from NXT and a bit of Undertaker  
Normal Clothes: He wears a dark sleeveless shirt and faded dark blue jeans and a surf necklace, black and red shoes and regular eyeglasses around his eyes.  
Ring Clothes:Long Black Wrestling pants with dark flame logos and ankh symbols and black wrestling boots  
Wrestling Style: Technical, Submission, Brawler and Power  
Similar Wrestlers: some of Sheamus, Connor O'Brien and Kenneth Cameron (The Ascension of NXT) The Undertaker and CM Punk  
Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):Face  
Theme Music: There Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash  
Favorite Moves:  
1. The Irish Curse Backbreaker  
2. Knee to Bulldog turnbuckle move  
3. Flying Clothesline  
Finishing Moves:  
1. Lonesome Draft (Brogue Kick)  
2. Streets of Pain (Swinging Sitout Jawbreaker)  
3. End of the Road (Hells Gate Submission)  
Manager?: no  
Tag Team or Stable?: no  
Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.)Psycho Blood and Crazy  
Intro: As The Music plays the darkness falls in the arena as some lights shine at the entrance as Kenny appears wearing a hooded cloaked vest while looking up as the lightning noise is heard as he heads to the ring and does a loud scream as he raises his arms getting the audience ready  
Any Weapons: he'll probably go for a barbed wire bat or a kendo stick or a long walking stick that he carries to the ring.  
Any thing I missed: if theres any wrestlemania style ppv's can his entrances be enhanced undertaker style.

Full Name: Cassandra Jean Conners  
Ring Name: Cassandra Conners  
Nickname: The Rising Falcon  
Gneder: Female  
Hometown: Seattle Washington  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 138  
Build: Athletic lean  
Personality: She's a cool and calm person to hang out with outside the ring, inside the ring she is fierce and dangerous  
Gimick: She is a fun but crazy kind of diva  
Normal Clothes: She wears a white tank top and blue jean shorts and white and orange sneakers.  
Ring Clothes: she wears a black and red sports bra and matching wrestling shorts and pink wrestling shoes  
Wrestling Style: Technical, high flying submission  
Similar Wrestlers: AJ Lee and a bit of Beth Phoenix  
Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):Face  
Theme Music: Not Gonna Get us by t.A.T.u  
Favorite Moves:  
Dropkick  
2. Bulldog  
3. Reverse DDT  
Finishing Moves:  
1. Winged Victory (Glam Slam)  
2. Swooping Strike (Shining Wizard finisher)  
3. Claws of the Falcon (Cross Arm Breaker Submisison)

Manager?:no

Tag Team or Stable?:no  
Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) Crazy Chick  
Intro: She enters the ring skipping around like AJ high fiving the fans and looking crazy  
Any Weapons: maybe like a steel chair or a kendo stick  
Any thing I missed: not really

Full Name: Kenzo Saito Ring Name: Kenzo Saito Nickname: The Kamikaze Gneder: Male Hometown: Tokyo Japan Height: 6'0 Weight: 212 Build: Lean Toned Muscles Personality: outside the ring he is both calm and energetic but in the ring he is ready for business Gimick: He is an international Sensation from Japan Normal Clothes: He wears sleeveless or short sleeve tshirts and jeans and shoes Ring Clothes: Red and Black and Blue Long Wrestling Pants Wrestling Style: High Flying, Technical, Submission and Power Similar Wrestlers: Ricky Steamboat, CM Punk, Antonio Inoki Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):Face Theme Music: Staring at the Sun by Offspring Favorite Moves: icide Dive 2. Reverse DDT 3. Turnbuckle knee into Bulldog Finishing Moves: 1. The Claw Kick (Roundhouse Kick) 2. The Deadly Grasp (Anaconda Vice Submission) 3. The Rising Sun (Twist of Fate)  
Manager?:no  
Tag Team or Stable?:yes maybe Titles most likely do go after. (Name only three.) Twin Psycho Titles, Blood Title and Psycho World Title Intro: He enters the ring as he does a series of kicks as the Pyro is going off and then approaches the ring while highfiving fans Any Weapons: nunchukas, glowing eskrima sticks Any thing I missed: not really

1-Suicide dive


End file.
